kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Count Spankulot
"You have been bad!" --Count Spankulot Count Spankulot is a vampire who exists to spank naughty children who have violated rules. He appears to his victims in a terrifying way and announces their crimes and his name before he proceeds to punish them. He is a stereotypical vampire character in the vein of Count Dracula, and his powers include those of a typical vampire, such as flight, teleportation and the ability to turn others into vampires. Also like most vampires, he is vulnerable to sunlight and garlic, which is used against him in operations Operation: M.U.N.C.H.I.E.S., Operation: H.O.M.E. and Operation: A.W.A.R.D.S.. Rather than turn him to dust, sunlight just robs Spankulot of his powers. Count Spankulot speaks with a Romanian accent (as traditionally vampires come from Transylvania in Romania) and is voiced by Daran Norris. Appearances His first appearance was in Operation: C.A.N.N.O.N. where he, among several other villains, attacks the Sector V Treehouse while its defensive systems are down and spanks Numbuhs 2, 3, 4 and 5 for not paying library fines before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. In his first major appearance, Operation: S.P.A.N.K., it is revealed that Count Spankulot was sent to prison after mistakenly spanking an innocent child, and after being released, resolves to now use his powers to help children rather than punish them. When he sees the Kids Next Door fighting Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb, forcibly joins Sector V, who make no complaints about this so as not to invoke his wrath. After several missions, in which Count Spankulot proves to be more harm than good, the team decides that they must find a way to get rid of him. On a mission one night, they take Count Spankulot to a house that they claim belongs to Wink and Fibb and tell him to go inside and spank them. He does so, only to realize that the house actually belongs to the judge who had sen tenced him to prison after the previous incident, and that he has been spanking him and his wife. At the trial, the furious judge sentences Spankulot to an absurdly long prison term, and the KND apologize to him for this unfortunate "accident". Numbuh 3, not understanding that they are supposed to be lying, then reveals the true nature of the event to Spankulot, who then begins furiously spanking them on the spot. In Operation: L.O.C.K.D.O.W.N., Count Spankulot carries out his revenge on the KND by using his hypnotic powers to lure Numbuh 1 to the prison he was incarcerated in, then turning him into a spank-happy vampire like himself, and later, having him do the same to the other Sector V operatives, as well as Numbuh 3's Big Bottom Rainbow Monkey Doll, while the treehouse is on complete lockdown during the night. It is explained here that Count Spankulot can turn other people into vampires by spanking the victim with his bare hands, which is why he, along with every other Spank-Happy Vampire, normally wears gloves, creating the Spank-Happy Vampire Army. The only way a victim can cure himself/herself of the Spank-Happy spell is to spank back the vampire that spanked him/her, or spank the original Spank-Happy Vampire (Count Spankulot himself), which is how the members of Sector V return to normal at the end of the episode. In Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E., Count Spankulot turns the KND into vampires much like in Operation: L.O.C.K.D.O.W.N. (only Numbuh 5 is transformed instead of Numbuh 4) and is fought as a boss in the level Operation: S.P.A.N.K.A.R.I.F.F.I.C.. In Operation: S.P.A.N.K.E.N.S.T.I.N.E., before he could administer a spanking to Mushi Sanban for "murdering" Numbuh 3's Posh Party Rainbow Monkey Doll in Operation: C.L.U.E.S., Mushi used an evil machine on him to revive the Rainbow Monkey Doll as an undead monster. Count Spankulot was last seen in Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., in which the greedy Numbuh 363 accuses Sector V of stealing his medallion. Category:Villains Category:Males